Pyocopyoco Ultra
|type = Single |artist = Morning Musume |album = ⑬ Colorful Character |Japanese = ピョコピョコ ウルトラ |released = January 25, 2012 February 1, 2012 (Single V) February 5, 2012 (Event V) |genre = J-Pop |format = CD Single, CD+DVD, Single V, Event V, digital download |length = 14:20 |label = |producer = Tsunku |Last = Busu ni Naranai Tetsugaku Mobekimasu Single (2011) |Next = Ren'ai Hunter 49th Single (2012) }} Pyocopyoco Ultra (ピョコピョコ ウルトラ; Bouncy Bouncy Ultra) is Morning Musume's 48th single. The single was released on January 25, 2012 in four editions: one regular and three limited. "Pyocopyoco Ultra" was used as the opening theme for Hello! Project's 2012 drama Suugaku♥Joshi Gakuen. This single marks the debut of the 10th generation. This is also currently Morning Musume's lowest selling single. Tracklist CD #Pyocopyoco Ultra #Kanashiki Koi no Melody (悲しき恋のメロディー; Sad Love Melody) #Pyocopyoco Ultra (Instrumental) Limited Edition A DVD #Pyocopyoco Ultra (Dance Shot Ver.) Limited Edition B DVD #Pyocopyoco Ultra (Close-up Ver.) #10ki Interview (Iikubo Haruna) (10期インタビュー(飯窪春菜)) #10ki Interview (Ishida Ayumi) (10期インタビュー(石田亜佑美)) Limited Edition C DVD #Pyocopyoco Ultra (Pyocopyoco Lip Ver.) (ピョコピョコLip Ver.) #10ki Interview (Sato Masaki) (10期インタビュー(佐藤優樹)) #10ki Interview (Kudo Haruka) (10期インタビュー(工藤遥)) Single V #Pyocopyoco Ultra (Music Video) #Pyocopyoco Ultra (Another Ver.) #Making Eizou (メキング映像) Event V #Pyocopyoco Ultra (Recording Ver.) #Pyocopyoco Ultra (Niigaki Risa Solo Ver.) #Pyocopyoco Ultra (Michishige Sayumi Solo Ver.) #Pyocopyoco Ultra (Tanaka Reina Solo Ver.) #Pyocopyoco Ultra (Mitsui Aika Solo Ver.) #Pyocopyoco Ultra (Fukumura Mizuki Solo Ver.) #Pyocopyoco Ultra (Ikuta Erina Solo Ver.) #Pyocopyoco Ultra (Sayashi Riho Solo Ver.) #Pyocopyoco Ultra (Suzuki Kanon Solo Ver.) #Pyocopyoco Ultra (Iikubo Haruna Solo Ver.) #Pyocopyoco Ultra (Ishida Ayumi Solo Ver.) #Pyocopyoco Ultra (Sato Masaki Solo Ver.) #Pyocopyoco Ultra (Kudo Haruka Solo Ver.) Featured Members *5th Gen: Niigaki Risa *6th Gen: Michishige Sayumi, Tanaka Reina *8th Gen: Mitsui Aika *9th Gen: Fukumura Mizuki, Ikuta Erina, Sayashi Riho, Suzuki Kanon *10th Gen (debut): Iikubo Haruna, Ishida Ayumi, Sato Masaki, Kudo Haruka Single Information ;Pyocopyoco Ultra *Lyrics and Composition: Tsunku *Arrangement and Producer: Hirata Shoichiro *Chorus: Niigaki Risa, Michishige Sayumi, & CHINO *Dance Choreography: Lucky Ikeda *Music Video: Takehisa Masaki ;Kanashiki Koi no Melody *Lyrics and Composition: Tsunku *Arrangement, Programing, and Guitar: Okubo Kaoru *Chorus: CHINO TV Performances *2012.01.29 MUSIC JAPAN *2012.02.10 Happy Music *2012.04.22 J-MELO Spring Fest 2012 Concert Performances ;Pyocopyoco Ultra *Hello! Project 2012 WINTER Hello☆Pro Tengoku ~Funky-chan~ *Morning Musume Concert Tour 2012 Haru ~Ultra Smart~ Niigaki Risa Mitsui Aika Graduation Special *Morning Musume Concert Tour 2013 Haru Michishige☆Eleven SOUL ~Tanaka Reina Sotsugyou Kinen Special~ - Fukumura Mizuki, Ikuta Erina, Sayashi Riho, Suzuki Kanon, Iikubo Haruna, Ishida Ayumi, Sato Masaki, Kudo Haruka, Oda Sakura *Morning Musume Tanjou 20 Shuunen Kinen Concert Tour 2017 Aki ~We are MORNING MUSUME~ Kudo Haruka Sotsugyou Special *Hello! Project Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2019 3gatsu ~SUN~ - Hello Pro Kenshuusei, Hello Pro Kenshuusei Hokkaido, BEYOOOOONDS ;Kanashiki Koi no Melody *Morning Musume Concert Tour 2012 Haru ~Ultra Smart~ Niigaki Risa Mitsui Aika Graduation Special *Morning Musume '15 Concert Tour Aki ~PRISM~ Oricon Chart Positions ;Daily & Weekly Ranking ;Yearly Ranking Total reported sales: 34,050 Trivia *The single was going to be released on December 21, 2011, but it was postponed to January 25, 2012. *This was Niigaki Risa's first single as the leader of Morning Musume. *This was the first single in 10 years since "The☆Peace!" to not feature 5th generation member Takahashi Ai. *This is the second single that Mitsui Aika was not featured in the dance shot due to injury. *"Pyoco" is an onomatopoeia word meaning to chirp or cluck like a chick(en) or, in Niigaki Risa's case, a hen. *As of translated katakana, the name would be "Pyoko Pyoko Ultra", but it is written "Pyocopyoco Ultra" on the covers, implying it is the correct romanization. *While the regular edition was released on the Japan iTunes store on the set release date, it was released on the US iTunes store several months later. *This is Morning Musume's lowest selling single. *Ikuta Erina and Suzuki Kanon are only members without solo lines in this single. *For Morning Musume's 15th anniversary, Michishige Sayumi comment on the single in a YouTube video.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-mThoinTz8I *The Single V was released on February 1, 2012, and the Event V was released on February 5, 2012. *As of February 2016, the official music video has over 2,000,000 views, making it 1 of 46 music videos for a single that has reached over 1,000,000 views on Morning Musume's official YouTube channel. References External Links *Discography: **Single: Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS, Tsunku.net **Single V: Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS *Wikipedia: Japanese, English *Lyrics: Pyocopyoco Ultra, Kanashiki Koi no Melody es:Pyocopyoco Ultra it:Pyocopyoco Ultra Category:Morning Musume Singles Category:5th Generation Singles In Category:6th Generation Singles In Category:8th Generation Singles In Category:9th Generation Singles In Category:10th Generation Singles In Category:2012 Singles Category:Lowest Selling Single Category:Morning Musume Debuts Category:12 Members Line-Up Category:Morning Musume DVDs Category:2012 DVDs Category:2012 Event Vs Category:2012 Single Vs Category:Theme Songs